


FiLThY

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least I tried, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Dom Remus Lupin, Bottom Remus Lupin, D/s, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, I’ll from now on write Dom Sirius forever, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reading that is great but I’m not writing this myself ever again, Rimming, Sub Sirius Black, The Room of Requirement - Freeform, Top Sirius Black, Top sub Sirisu Black, Why Did I Write This?, and im not doing tis kink EVER AGAIN, does anyone really read tags?, idc how HOT Dom remus is, never ever again, seriously, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 此篇为sub & top！西里斯x Dom & bottom！莱姆斯（前后有意义）受也是可以当Dom的！⚠️OOC警告！！！！然后拜托带着负数的期待看这篇文因为sub西里斯我真的写不好（头秃
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	FiLThY

**Author's Note:**

> 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳
> 
> 这篇文拖了好久我懒得校稿情节冲突OOC的话就算了管他的
> 
> 小小注解给不知道D/s是什么意思的人
> 
> D/s (Dom/sub)：支配与臣服，为bdsm中三种关系的其中一种  
> D (Dom)：dominant，支配。在一段关系（通常指性关系）中担任支配、发号指令的角色。  
> s (sub)：submissive，臣服。在一段关系（通常指性关系）中担任服从、给予的角色。
> 
> 相较于sm普遍涉及肉体虐待，D/s强调的是精神上的支配。
> 
> 小小提一下，bdsm分为bd (bondage and discipline，捆绑与调教) D/s (dominance and submission，支配与臣服) 跟 SM(sadism and masochism，施虐与受虐)。常常看到有人会直接用bdsm代指SM关系，还是不太一样啦 w
> 
> 英文有太多给爱人的绰号（bae, baby, darling, honey, sugar, cake, my love, blah blah bla）充斥在我的脑海我不知道怎么翻成中文就让我用英文吧（  
> 我挺确定有求必应屋不是这样运作的但我不在乎

当西里斯被允许走进有求必应屋时，跟他前几分钟進来的时候完全不同了。

原本堆满的杂物消失了，灰暗斑驳的墙壁、积着浅浅灰尘的地板、残破的水晶灯都消失了。取而代之的是深灰色带着银色线条的壁纸、黑色柔软地毯，房间空旷、气温偏暖。西里斯当然没有错过放在正中间的那张皮椅，还有坐在上面的，老天，莱姆斯。上身还是整齐的衬衫跟领带，换下裤子，穿上皮短裤加黑色吊带袜，皮鞋跟西装外套脱了，衬衫随意的半扎进裤头，翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上的莱姆斯。

“莱姆斯⋯”西里斯低语的叫出他的名字，光是看着莱姆斯穿成那样他的勃起在合身的裤子下就已清晰可见。

莱姆斯撇了撇头，要西里斯站到他面前，他没说话，但是命令的意味浓厚。西里斯遵从指令。

莱姆斯自在的坐在椅子上，单手随意的架着扶手撑着头。被信任、掌控权力让愉悦流窜在他血管里。他不需要挥舞皮鞭、不需要让对方跪下、不需要出口威胁，西里斯目眩神迷、心甘情愿、也只能臣服。

莱姆斯一直都是个控制狂，这西里斯知道，只是他不知道莱姆斯能做到这个程度，也不知道这会让他如此⋯兴奋。莱姆斯上下打量他，炙热又禁欲。

“西里斯，把衣服脱了。”

西里斯先是缓慢的退下斗篷，黑灰色的布料在他脚边落下，然后是鞋子、袜子，西里斯故意往莱姆斯脚边丢去，然后是西装外套、背心。他动作的很慢，莱姆斯不耐烦的敲着扶手。

“我要你脱衣服，没要你跳脱衣舞。”

西里斯露出一个顽皮的笑，快速的解决掉剩下的衣物。退去裤子和内裤，勃起直直指向让他起反应的人。

莱姆斯从椅子上起来走到他前面。沉稳，像座落在食物链最顶端的掠食者。他把手环上西里斯的脖子，“吻我。”

西里斯吻他。先是轻吻鼻尖，停顿，然后是闭上的眼睑，滑过落在他的唇上。莱姆斯的嘴唇有点过于干燥，然后唇瓣相贴，滑过齿关上颚，莱姆斯没把主导权交给他，两个人的舌头追逐交缠，他用舌头在莱姆斯嘴里写了MOONY，莱姆斯如他所愿的发出窒息的呻吟。西里斯的手扶着莱姆斯的脸，然后向下滑，想要抽出莱姆斯的衬衫把手贴上他身体却被阻止，莱姆斯断开那个吻，半是为了说话半是因为缺氧，“No。”

西里斯喘着气问，“No？莱米我想 **碰** 你。”

“有点耐心，bae，难得让我的衣服待久一点。”

“好吧，我当个乖狗狗的话， ** _主人_** 会奖励我吗？”

西里斯说出主人两个字的语气让莱姆斯头晕目眩，“我们不玩那个，别叫我主人。”

“好好好，我们不玩那个。”西里斯把眼睛闭上，额头靠在莱姆斯的，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，手老老实实的贴着莱姆斯的腰，鼻腔随着莱姆斯规律的上下撸动发出舒服的声响。

西里斯张开眼睛，靠的太近失焦让他看不清莱姆斯的脸，两个人的气息呼在对方脸上。莱姆斯手上的律动舒服但搔不到痒处，他们停在这步太久了，为什么他们还 _站着_ 为什么莱姆斯衣服还穿的好好的？虽然西里斯决定不了到底是想把那条短裤扒下来还是让莱姆斯穿着，反正吊带袜是得留着这他肯定，噢老天 _吊带袜_ ，莱姆斯那颗书呆子的脑袋是不是真的被他彻底污染了，他怎么想到吊带袜的，“sugar，你这速度我永远也不会射的。”

“没要你射，我要你今天射在里面，”

西里斯抽身查看莱姆斯的表情。

“然后你要清干净。”

西里斯处在窒息的边缘，他不假思索的往下伸手，扣住莱姆斯大腿然后把他整个人抬起来环住自己腰，莱姆斯惊叫出声，抽手扣住西里斯的肩膀，“我差点拧掉你的老二！”

“还好你没有。现在，Moony，my love，给我们张床好吗？”

莱姆斯调整了下姿势，把手肘靠在西里斯的肩膀上，往下啄了一下西里斯的嘴唇，他装作无辜的问，“地板不好吗？”

西里斯今天第三百次窒息，他发挥了为数不多的自制力才没把莱姆斯直接摔在地上然后扑上去。

莱姆斯被他放倒在地毯上，皮短裤最后还是脱下来了，连着跟吊带袜成套的黑色蕾丝内裤一起，衬衫领带都还在但被揉皱而掀起。

西里斯跪着，隔着袜子含住莱姆斯的脚趾然后一根一根舔吮，沿着脚心、小腿、大腿根部亲吻啃咬留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹，然后用舌尖抚弄那圈肌肉。

“Pa——pads——嗯、哈——哈——”莱姆斯在他舔食后穴时呻吟出声，脸因为害臊而红透，“别、别舔——哈——那里、嗯——”

西里斯用舌面整个大面积舔过，然后一路舔到会阴后从莱姆斯腿间抬头看他，“不喜欢吗？”，闪着恶作剧后的无辜眼神。

莱姆斯对上他的眼神后说不出话，跨在西里斯肩上的脚跟不满的敲着拍子，他断开视线，“加手指然后继续。”，小声而坚定。

西里斯看着他从脸颊红到了耳根，用口水润滑手指后插入，接着继续俯身舔弄。

“噢，啊哼—— _操_ ——对、操——那里——嗯哈——”

莱姆斯的阴茎随着后穴的刺激而跳动，流出一股股透明的前液，“用力点、对—— _噢老天_ ——慢、慢点⋯⋯”

西里斯放慢手指抽插的速度，接着再加了一根手指进去，莱姆斯因为后穴被撑的更开而张开嘴巴大声换气，“继续。”

西里斯照着之前缓慢的速度抽插朝着前列腺按压，另一只手环上莱姆斯的阴茎就着抽插的速度套弄，经过龟头时用拿魔杖造成的茧子摩擦。莱姆斯因为快感而双眼含泪，“噢、操、操、操、操、嗯啊——哼嗯——啊啊——”整个身子弹起来，后穴猛烈的收缩，前端喷出白液，西里斯用嘴含住了他然后用力吸吮。莱姆斯控制不住尖叫出声，而后喘息着瘫软回地毯上。

西里斯吸出所有残存在莱姆斯阴茎里的精液，莱姆斯有气无力的只能尖叫，大腿发软，两条腿软绵绵的挂在对方肩上。

西里斯稍微退后，把嘴里的液体吐在手心，然后抹上自己的阴茎做为润滑，他抬头等待莱姆斯的指示。

莱姆斯还在高潮的余韵里，眼前一片白芒，快感流窜在血液里令他喘息打颤，“快点、进来——”

西里斯听话，阴茎整根没入后穴，直直的进到最深处，莱姆斯发出一声窒息的惊呼。西里斯撑起身子然后把莱姆斯整个人对折压在地上，两条腿在西里斯后腰扣着。莱姆斯伸手扣在他脖子后面然后往下拉与他接吻，随着西里斯开始抽插后呻吟在他嘴里。

西里斯的长发垂落在两人周围，隔绝了外界的一切一般，此时此刻世界只有他们两个，交叠追逐的唇舌、一次次加重加快的活塞运动，一层层堆积在骨子里发麻的愉悦。

西里斯放开他嘴唇亲吻他的脖子、然后是肩膀——等等、他的衬衫扣子什么时候被解开的？——领带松垮垮的搭在露出的胸膛，然后西里斯衔住他的乳头，用舌尖绕着打转，用牙齿轻咬。莱姆斯控制不了脸部表情，原本用手背遮着脸，手被西里斯抓到旁边十指紧扣，他闭上眼睛。

“看着我，Moony。”

莱姆斯睁眼，被卷入银色的风暴，高潮来的措手不及，他用另一只手抱紧西里斯，在他耳边喘息呻吟。西里斯随着最后几次抽插射在莱姆斯体内。

他把疲惫软下的阴茎从莱姆斯体内抽出，随着出来的是一股白色的液体，“我要清干净对吧？”

莱姆斯没有力气回答，西里斯从莱姆斯的手臂中钻出来，弯下身子把嘴唇贴上他的后穴然后用力吸吮。

莱姆斯吃惊的尖叫，脚趾因为高潮两次后敏感的蜷起，“我不是、噢操、那个——嗯、意噢天啊、哈——”

西里斯把自己刚射进去的精液吸出来然后回过来亲吻莱姆斯，腥味弥漫在两人的嘴里，西里斯在他嘴里写了MY LOVE。

“尝起来怎么样，嗯？”

**“闭嘴。”**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not writing sub Sirius ever again. 
> 
> 我会很感激如果有人能教我怎么放连结  
> 但反正我的tumblr id跟这边是一样的 (permanganateion)


End file.
